The Final Question
by wara ningyo
Summary: A special interview with Tezuka and Fuji. Why do people always save the best question for last? Tezuka just found out why. Perfect Pair - TezukaFuji. A lot of mushy-ness ahead.


Mina-san, O hisashiburi desu!

I know I mentioned that there will be no continuation for my POT sequel- My sweet addiction, but I just couldn't help it. I came up with this little interview session + oneshot of TezukaFuji for you to enjoy.

Credits: Thank you to Tacuma-san and YaoiFanaticFreak-chan for providing me a couple of questions. I hope you'd enjoy this fic ^__^

Disclaimer: Regardless of how many fics I wrote, POT is never mine in any form.

Spoiler: If you have read my 2 previous POT fics, I'm sure you know how things will turn out in the end for these guys . but, there's always surprise in every bite!

* * *

_**-Part One-**_

**Q: State your full name.**

TK: _Tezuka Kunimitsu._

FS: _Fuji Syusuke._

**Q: What is your status?**

TK: _Not available._

FS: _Dating a certain buchou_ ^___^

**Q: When is your first kiss?**

TK: _December 24__th__._

FS: _Xmas eve_ ^^

**Q: Who initiated it?**

TK: …_.._

FS: _It wasn't me_ ^_^

**Q: Before the confession, how do you feel about him always standing beside you/why do you need to always stand beside him?**

TK: _I don't mind, he knows when to keep his mouth shut while watching the game. –_turned his face to the side_- Besides, Fuji smells nice all the time._

FS: _I want to be as close as I can get with Tezuka since I don't think my feelings would be reciprocated at that time._

**Q: If you were to get a piercing, which part of your body would that be?**

TK: _I'm not interested in piercings._

FS: _If I can find a nice cactus shaped earring I might consider piercing my ears._

**Q: Say the first thing that came through your mind when your heard these words**.

**Tennis**

TK: _National tournament_

FS: _Sport_

**Echizen Ryoma**

TK: _Seigaku_ _pillar_

FS: _Tennis_

**Mizuki Hajime**

TK: _St. Rudolf_

FS: _How long would I be in jail for homicide?_

**Seigaku Tennis Club**

TK: _National tournament champion_

FS: _Tezuka Kunimitsu_ ^^

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

TK: _Me_

FS: _KO-I-BI-TO_! ^^

**Fuji Syusuke**

TK: _Sadist_

FS: _Is there any other Fuji Syusuke?_

**Q: Describe the best way to eat Pocchi stick.**

TK: _I don't eat sweet things_.

FS: _Put one end in your lover's mouth and the other end in yours. Bite it off until you know what will come next_ ^^

**Q: Name 3 items that you would take with you to a deserted island**

TK: _Tennis racket, tennis ball and books_.

FS: _Tezuka, wasabi and tennis racket so I can play tennis with Tezuka._

**Q: What do you like most about your lover?**

TK: ….. _His deep blue eyes_ -think- _maybe his hair_.

FS: _Everything_!

**Q: What would you do if you and your lover were left alone in your room?**

TK: _Do revisions and home works_ –blush- _maybe a little kissing_.

FS: _Lots and lots of kissing and the rest are secret_ ^.^v

**Q: Describe the kisses you shared with your lover.**

TK: -face reddened- _Addictive_.

FS: _Passionate and a little bit painful. He likes to bite_ ^_^

**Q: Which of your lover's body part do you like to kiss the most and why?**

TK: _Neck_ –cough- _His scent is the sweetest there_.

FS: _Lips of course. He's such a good kisser_!

**Q: Describe your idea of a perfect date.**

TK: _Go to the museum or an exhibition, have a good tea at a quiet and nice café, play a game of tennis then go home._

FS: _Watch a movie, have a picnic at a park, take a boat ride (make him kiss me on the boat), watch the sunset (make him kiss me again), then have him walk me home (and kiss him goodnight)_ ^___^

**Q: What would you like to remind your lover before going out on a date?**

TK: -clears throat- _Stop wearing low necks. Though I'm a guy I'm still your boyfriend_.

FS: _I've run out of low necks to wear. Does it hurt to stare once in a while?_

**Q: How will your lover respond when you say 'goodnight' before you hang up your phone?**

TK: "_Goodnight_, _I love you_." –cough-

FS: "….." _or_ "_Aah_…" .

**Q: What would you do if someone tries to make a move on your lover?**

TK: _Remind him 'yudan sezu ni iko'_.

FS: _How long will I be in jail for double homicide?_

**Q: If you have 1 more day to live, how would you spend it?**

TK: _Try to settle any unfinished businesses_.

FS: _Make as many sweet memories as I can with Tezuka._

**Q: What is your lover's bad habit?**

TK: _Plying sadistic games when people are serious._

FS: _He's too serious. He needs to chill out a bit._

**Q: What would be the best present your lover could give you?**

TK: _He doesn't need to give me anything_.

FS: _Tezuka wrap himself in a big gift box and deliver it in front of my house_ ^^

**Q: Do you think your lover is sexy?**

TK: -cover his nose- _Excuse me, I think my nose is bleeding_.

FS: _Tezuka is not only sexy, he's hot_!

**Q: Have you ever thought of doing 'H' things with your lover?**

TK: -fell down from his seat- _Excuse me_ –returned to his seat while adjusting his glasses- _It's not that I thought about it on purpose. It just happened that I dreamt of Fuji and we were ….. Anyway, I had to change my bed sheets. _

FS: -grinned_- I try to keep the SM stuff minimum_ ^^v

_**-Part Two-**_

"For the final question, I need both of you to answer it together." Said the interviewer and signaled the buchou-turned-temporary coach to come sit next to the tensai. Tezuka who had finished the interview earlier occupied the space next to Fuji as instructed.

"Please make it quick, I have to concentrate on today's training." The serious buchou informed ahead. The brunette beside him just smiled waiting for the last question.

"This will be a quick one." The interviewer flipped the pages on the question sheets and read the last question out loud. "Will you kiss your lover right now, when there are a lot of people around?" The question made both of the tennis players froze.

Fuji was about to ask whether the interviewer is kidding but from the look of it, it was not a joke. He turned to look at Tezuka and they exchanged glances. The question was something that Fuji had wanted to ask Tezuka million times before since they started dating a few months back. Tezuka slowly register the words into his head. Kissing Fuji is nothing new and it's not a problem to him. However, having being asked to do so in front of other people especially the Seigaku tennis club members where he is the temp coach is rather impossible.

Fuji had had enough of waiting. He turned back to face in front and looked at the interviewer who sat on a fold-on chair. "There you have the answer." He smiled and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Fuji!"

The blue-eyed boy ignored his boyfriend and kept on walking towards the tennis courts. Tezuka's longer legs managed to catch up with him. "Fuji!" He grabbed the tensai's slim arm. The shorter teen was obviously frustrated by his lover's hesitation even though he didn't show it on his face. Tezuka knew from the way Fuji was acting he was deeply hurt by it. Being a couple had taught the Buchou more about his sweetheart's behaviors. Fuji is definitely not ok.

"Tezuka, the three things you would take with you to a deserted island none of it was me right?" Fuji's smile disappeared from his face. "If there was a question that ask what do you think I resembled as I'm sure you'd say something like 'a sadistic maniac' or something like that, am I correct?" Tezuka went speechless as Fuji hit the bull's eye. "I bet you didn't even thought of me when you were answering 'what would you do if you only have one more day to live' question." Fuji clasped his hand over Tezuka's and pulled it away from his arm before continuing to step further from the buchou.

At the corner of Tezuka's mind, he wondered if Fuji knew how to read lips. Tezuka snapped back to reality and tackled immediately the matter at hand before it gets worse. Again, he quickened his pace and caught the tennis prodigy by his arms. His slightly bigger built easily maneuvered Fuji into an embrace.

Lips to lips, tongue to tongue, Tezuka took over the boy's sanity and his strength to stand on his own two feet. Other activities on the court ground were simultaneously stopped as all eyes frozen on them. The usually stern buchou was kissing his well-known lover for the first time in public.

"Tezuka, enough." Fuji gathered his remaining strength to cover his own mouth. Tezuka needed to show him how serious he is and did not stop. He brushed hard his lips over Fuji's fingers and made his way to the tip of the brunette's nose. The taller teen rewarded a soft bite that shocked the tensai which then allowed him to seize the opportunity to claim his lover's lips once again.

"My angel." Tezuka whispered when the kiss finally ended.

"Na-_nani_?" Fuji's head was still dizzy with the afterglow. He looked as if he was drunk as he clung tightly onto Tezuka.

"I wouldn't say you resembled a sadistic maniac, a sadistic angel would suit you better." Tezuka touched their forehead together. "My one and only beautiful angel." He drew their lips close for a second then broke them apart again.

"Ahem…"

Both of the lovebirds turned around at the coughing sound. All of their batch's Seigaku regulars, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Echizen are standing not far from them. The couple's faces changed from normal skin color to beet red.

"Sorry for interrupting your make-up session but since 'Coach Tezuka' have his hands full, I sent the others home." Oishi spoke first.

Tezuka and Fuji then realized that the court that was swarmed by the tennis club members before are now empty with only them in sight. _How long have we been kissing?_ The question is written on their faces as they exchanged looks.

"From my calculation, there are 99.9% that there will be a commotion in school tomorrow." The data collector, Inui predicted using his statistics.

"Tezuka is such a lech, _nyaa_. Even when Fujiko-chan told him to stop." Whistled the redhead Eiji.

"I don't think we should butt into their business." Kawamura said nervously. If he had a racket in his hand he would've said otherwise.

"It would be too much to handle senpai, too much." Momoshiro added his opinion.

"Fshuu…"

"_Mada mada dane_, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou."

"I guess that sums up my interview." The interviewer who had been absent from the scene appeared before them. "Thank you for your co-operation, I had a good time working with you two." The interviewer bowed and left."

"Now what?"

"Let's pack up and go home." Tezuka gave his call.

"Finally we can go home early, _nyaa_!"

"Oh, I need to go home and water my cacti today." Fuji remembered.

His arm was suddenly grabbed from behind once again. "That can wait until later- cacti can live without water for weeks. You're coming with me, we have a date."

"Your kind of date or mine?"

"Our date." Tezuka whispered huskily in the blue-eyed boy's ear.

A playful smile spread across the tensai's face. "We have to stop by the convenience store first then."

"What for?"

"We're going to need lip balm. Super moistening one." Fuji winked at his lover.

"That sounds like a good plan." Tezuka intertwined his fingers with Fuji's and walked together hand in hand with their hearts and lips connected.

-_**Owari**_-

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, I apologized to the few people that I owed this fic to. I know I promised to finish it earlier but I had to put up until now. To those who read all three fics, thank you very much and well, its pretty much the same. They fight, they make up...bla..bla... But I think they're the cutest couple in POT. Well, happy reading!

p/s: reviews are greatly appreciated ^.^


End file.
